


I can't help falling in love with you

by electra255



Series: Only fools rush in [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Introspection, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, Probably ooc, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electra255/pseuds/electra255
Summary: He hadn't even noticed at first.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Series: Only fools rush in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I would really like constructive criticism to help make my stories better.  
> Thank you :)  
> Oh, quick disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to the amazing Thomas Sanders.

He hadn't even noticed at first.

Logan had never been one for touchy-feely emotions. He was the logical side, he had no use for them. So when he found himself staring at Roman, Patton and Virgil talking excitedly instead of focusing on his work for the fifth time that day, he knew he had a problem.

He thought if he ignored these ghastly feelings they would go away, after all, it was only a silly infatuation, it's not like he was in love with them or something.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

In fact it only got worse after the other sides had announced that they were dating.

It's not like Logan wasn't happy for them, it was quite the opposite, he was glad that they were satisfied in their newfound relationship . If he would've had to listen to Roman describing Virgil's hair or Patton's smile to him one more time he might've throttled him.

Still, he couldn't help but feel left out when they went on dates or when Virgil smiled at one of Patton's stupid puns or when Roman and Patton sang along to Disney songs while Virgil watched them with amusement and fondness in his eyes.

Logan sighed. He *really* had it bad for them, but it's not as if his feelings were returned he was certain that they would be disgusted with him if he was to ever tell them. Not that they would tell him that, they were too nice to outright reject him. They would let him down lighty, pity in their eyes as they told him that they didn't feel the same way.

Logan shook himself out of thought. He decided that he needed to do some research on unrequited feelings and how to get over them. Shaking his head and stealing one more glance at the happy trio, he left the room.

What he didn't notice as he fled was three pairs of eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably terrible and out of character. Sorry!  
> If for some crazy reason people like this I might continue, but we'll see. I hope whoever reads this has a great day :)


End file.
